Eyran Katsenelenbogen
Eyran Katsenelenbogen (born July 5, 1965) is a jazz pianist. video:Eyran Katsenelenbogen - Summertime Eyran Katsenelenbogen is a pianist who has performed throughout the world. In 2009, he released his tenth solo album, titled 88 Fingers, with a concert tour that included venues in the U.S., Europe and the Middle East. Eyran’s recordings have been reviewed by jazz publications such as Jazziz, Jazz Times, Jazz Journal International and All About Jazz, which stated in its recent review: "88 Fingers is truly a virtuoso's work. Perhaps Katsenelenbogen is most in league with Art Tatum for this fact: he sets the bar towards which other pianists must strive."Deshpande, Jay (March 18, 2009) "Eyran Katsenelenbogen: "88 Keys" (2009)" All About Jazz A classically trained pianist with a jazz style, Eyran has performed and recorded in venues such as the Iridium Jazz Club, New York; Teatro di Marcello, Rome; the Tel-Aviv Jazz & Blues Festival; the Bechstein Centrum, Hamburg; Mirrors Hall, Saint Petersburg; Scullers Jazz Club, Boston; Saint Joseph Theatre, Scarborough, UK; and the Glenn Gould Studio, Toronto. Radio and TV appearances include WGBH (FM), WERS and WHRB, USA; BBC Radio York, UK; Israel Broadcasting Authority (IBA), and Radio Télévision Belge Francophone (RTBF), Belgium. In addition to solo touring, Eyran has also performed with his Pictures At An Exhibition: Classical Meets Jazz collaboration with Russian classical pianist Andrei Ivanovitch. The German press called their interpretation of Mussorgsky’s masterpiece "An absolute sensation in the history of concert events." The American premiere of Pictures At An Exhibition: Classical Meets Jazz took place at the landmark Jordan Hall in Boston on May 24, 2009, and was scheduled for release on CD format in 2010. Since 1996, Eyran has held a faculty position at the New England Conservatory of Music (NEC) Preparatory School and School of Continuing Education in Boston. At NEC, he has pioneered innovative techniques for teaching improvisation to students with special abilities and diverse needs. As the first piano teacher of jazz prodigy Matt Savage, Eyran helped kick off Savage's recording career at the age of seven with their CD One is Not Fun, but 20 is Plenty, which was featured on ABC's 20/20, Good Morning America and People Magazine. Related to Felix Mendelssohn, Eyran was born in Israel and was first taught by Aida Barenboim, mother and teacher of famed pianist/conductor Daniel Barenboim. He went on to complete his music education at the New England Conservatory of Music in Boston, where he trained with Ran Blake, Paul Bley, Fred Hersch, Danilo Perez, George Russell and Gunther Schuller. Eyran received the ASCAP Plus Award for the years 2002-08. He is also named on the Massachusetts Cultural Council Performing and Touring Roster, established by the New England Foundation for the Arts (NEFA). His lifelong commitment to improvisational solo piano continues to be recognized by his students and fans, and by the music industry at large. Cadence magazine wrote: "Eyran is a passionate man who feels deeply, and he has the talent to express those feelings through his playing. You can not help but be moved by his performance." Discography *1989: Ways Jazz Ensemble (CD) (CDI) *1989: Jazzonettes (CD) (Jazzis) *1992: One-Time (CD) (Jazzis) *1996: The Bareback Trio (CD) (Eyran Records) *1998: Solo Piano (CD) (Eyran Records) *1999: Clouds (CD) (Eyran Records) *2000: One is Not Fun, but 20 is Plenty (CD) (with Matthew Savage) (Savage Records) *2001: Formation (CD) (Eyran Records) *2001: Oasis Jazz Instrumentals (CD) (Oasis) *2003: It's Reigning Kats & Dogs & Bogen (CD) (Eyran Records) *2005: Solotude (DVD) (Eyran Records) *2005: Just For Fun (CD) (with Ellie Malick) (Eyran Records) *2005: Solotude (CD) (Eyran Records) *2006: The Key Players Vol. 6 (CD) (Jazziz) *2007: Somthin' N'you - The Single (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2009: 88 Fingers (CD) (Eyran Records) *2011: Classical Meets Jazz: Pictures at an Exhibition (DVD) (with Andrei Ivanovitch) (Eyran Records) *2011: Black Ivory (CD) (With Ellie Malick) (Eyran Records) *2012: Nutcracker Swing -Live in Jordan Hall (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2012: Nutcracker Blues - Live in Jordan Hall (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2012: Swan Lake - Live in Jordan Hall (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2012: Nutcracker Sombrero - Live in Jordan Hall (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2012: Christmas Blues (Digital Single) (with Gitit Shoval and Vincere Sylph) (Eyran Records) *2013: Prélude À L'après-Midi D'un Faune -Live (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2013: Rêverie - Improvisation On Debussy (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2013: Prélude - Improvisation in the Style of Debussy - Live in Jordan Hall (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2013: Arabesque No. 1 - Live in Jordan Hall (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2013: I Love a Piano - Live (Digital Single) (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) *2013: When I Fall in Love (Live) (Digital Single) (Eyran Records) References CD Reviews *All About Jazz Published: March 18, 2009. Reviewer: Jay Deshpande *All About Jazz Published: March 22, 2006. Reviewer: Budd Kopman *All About Jazz - New York Published: July 10, 2009. Reviewer: Terrell Kent Holmes *All About Jazz - New York Published: April 25, 2006. Reviewer: Donald Elfman *class=artist|id=p516407/discography|pure_url=yes}} All Music Guide Multiple reviews. Reviewer: Dave Nathan. *Babysue: LMNOP *Cadence Published: January 1999. Reviewer: Frank Rubolino. *Cadence Published: July 2009. *eJazz News Published: February 1, 2009. Reviewer: Edward Blanco. *Jazz Ink Published: 2006. Reviewer: Andrea Canter. *Jazz Police Published: January 2, 2009. Reviewer: Andrea Canter. *Jazz Review Published: 2001. Reviewer: Michael Laprarie. *Jazz Society of Oregon Published: February 2009. Reviewer: George Fendel. *Jazz Times Published: May 2009. Reviewer: Thomas Conrad. *Jazz Times Published: April 14, 2009. Reviewer: Susan Frances. *Jazz Times Published: May 2006. Reviewer: Thomas Conrad. *Music Web International Reviewer: Tony Augarde. *Roberta on the Arts. Reviewer: Dr. Roberta E. Zlokower. *The Celebrity Cafe Published: April 21, 2009. Reviewer: JC Chute *The Voice 88.7fm Published: May 6, 2009. Reviewer: Dick Crockett. *This is Book's Music Reviewer: John Book. Concert Reviews * [http://www.paz-online.de/newsroom/regional/dezentral/regional/art3546,136400 Peiner Allgemeine Zeitung], October 14, 2007 Articles *Jazz Police. Published: March 15, 2006. Writer: Andrea Canter. *Jazz Police. Published: August 19, 2006. Writer: Andrea Canter. *Jazz Review Published: 2006 *New England Conservatory Notes Magazine Published: Spring 2009. *Novoe Russkoe Slovo (Russian) Published: February 9, 2009. Writer: Aleksandra Feldman. *Peiner Allgemeine Zeitung Published: July 9, 2009. Writer: Michael Schröder. Online Interviews *Jazz Ink Published: April 1, 2006. Interviewer: Andrea Canter. *Sossmar.de Published: November 10, 2007. Interviewer: Hansjoerg G. Henker. German-English translation: Jessica C. Henker. *Sossmar.de (German) Published: November 10, 2007. Interviewer: Hansjoerg G. Henker. External links * Homepage * Kulturring Peine * Hummer's Culture Parlour, October 5, 2007 * Calenberger Cultour & Co. * Interview on www.sossmar.de, November 10, 2007 Category:Pianists